Heavenly Knights Battle Royale
Heavenly Knights Battle Royale is a what if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Alma Elma, Granberia, Erubetie and Tamamo from the Indie Video Game Monster Girl Quest. (VS image created by SaikouTouhou) Description These four Monster Girls are renowned for their strength, though which Heavenly Knight shall ascend above the rest? Interlude Wiz: Within the game Monster Girl Quest, there are always monsters who want to take the title of Monster Lord away from the descendants of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: However, these four all competed against the 16th Alice and instead of winning became her highest ranked warriors. Wiz: Alma Elma, the queen succubus of pleasure. Boomstick: Tamamo, the nine-tailed kitsune and Sealed Ancestor. Wiz: Erubetie, the cold-hearted queen slime. Boomstick: And Granberia, the cursed sword wielding dragon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alma Elma (Cue Forest of Spirits) Wiz: Monster girls, seductive in nature, though only one species excels above the rest. Boomstick: And these are the famous succubi. Hnngh, just looking at one makes me fuzzy inside. Wiz: ...Okay? Anyway, the 'leader' of these succubi is no exception to this. Her name: Alma Elma. Boomstick: Now what type of name is that? She sounds like the cousin of Elmer Fudd! Wiz: Moving on, despite being the queen of the succubi, she doesn't lead them towards prosperity. In addition, she was the first to drop out of the battle for the title of Monster Lord, simply because she'd "had enough fun". Boomstick: After that, she became one of Alice's subordinates, showing great loyalty towards her. Wiz: Though despite this, she would find loopholes in orders given in order to suit her own desires. Boomstick: Unfortunately, not much is known about her past, apart from the fact that she was a pure bad-ass, being born with immense physical power! Wiz: However, her mother chastised it, saying that she'd be a failure as a succubus, making her hide her physical prowess and distancing herself from violence as much as possible. As well as this, she'll only use basic martial arts unless absolutely necessary. Boomstick: Wow, seriously? Just...Why? She used it to help save the world! Why shun that? Wiz: Well, succubi are only meant to be lustful by nature, so taking joy in violence is kind of a sin for them... (Shows list of Alma Elma's martial art attacks) (Cue Boss 3) Boomstick: Damn...Well anyway, when she's serious with her martial arts, she can use powerful moves like Dragon Knee, Knockout Palm and Violent Stomp. In addition, she's been known to forfeit on whims, though in Death Battle, she won't be able to. Wiz: She is a master of the wind, which she can use to adjust her speed, making her a hard to catch opponent or use it as a barrier. She can even use the wind to attack, though her only attack with it is Shamshir, which can be devastating as it can destroy a ship in seconds. Boomstick: Along with this, she can use pleasure skills, which due to her succubus heritage, allows her to affect females with these attacks. She can even use her tail to seduce or injure her opponents. And she can teleport, an ability that's shared with all of the knights. Wiz: But her most advantageous ability is not a skill, rather, it's her ability to keep information from others. Heck, even her fellow Heavenly Knights know next to nothing about her, though she is shown to be both malicious and cruel at times. Boomstick: As much as it pains me to say, Alma Elma isn't without flaws. For one, she is only motivated by an audience watching. And two, she'll eat you with her tail if you lose! That in itself makes me scared! Wiz: However, this can be both a hindrance and a benefit, since it allows her to use her more violent attacks, but doesn't motivate her to fight at her best, though this has only been shown at the Colosseum. Boomstick: Yeah, she battles in the Colosseum under a different alias. Though it's not that type of battle. Wiz: Although she's more of a lover than a fighter, you'd best prepare yourself if you want to stand a chance. Tamamo Wiz: The second member of the Heavenly Knights is the leader as well as queen of the kitsune race, Tamamo. Boomstick: (Plays Touch Fluffy Tail and hums to it) Wiz: Erm, Boomstick? Boomstick: What? Oh, don't mind me. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Fine, I'll turn it off. Geez... (Turns music off) (Cue Safaru Ruins) Wiz: Right then, despite having the looks of a 12 year old, Tamamo is actually over 1,000 years old and is one of the Six Ancestors, who are essentially the first offspring of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: But when Ilias and Alipheese clashed with their forces, they endangered the world. This resulted with Ilias striking a deal with the Dark God. Wiz: If Alipheese the First sealed herself along with the Six Ancestors, Ilias wouldn't bring harm to monsters, but because Alipheese knew that Ilias was lying, she made a counterbalance to the seal. Boomstick: But Ilias became a bitch and found a loophole to this. Wiz: Which is why, under Ilias' nose, Alipheese found another loophole for Tamamo, in which she would transfer her main body into subspace rather than being sealed and transferred her spirit into a weaker body. Then, Tamamo would watch and mentor the Fateburn line, otherwise known as the descendants of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: You would've thought that the descendants named their children different, but no, every single descendant of Alipheese the First is named Alipheese. Wiz: She took part in the battle for the title of Monster Lord, but in truth, she was only fighting so that Alice could stand a chance against the other combatants, since she caused a double knockout between her and Erubetie. Boomstick: She's also the reason why Alice doesn't like kitsune, though despite this, Alice still thinks of her as a second mother. You know, because her original mom died painfully to adventurers. (Cue Boss 2) Wiz: Moving on, Tamamo is a master of the earth element, using it both offensively and defensively, making her immune to many attacks and deal out a lot of damage. (Shows list of Tamamo's attacks) Boomstick: She can attack or bind any opponent with her fluffy tails, increase her durability with Breath of the Earth, heal herself or attack by absorbing energy from the moon and can somehow roll up into a ball and Miltank your sorry ass. Wiz: She is also an expert strategist, being able to outsmart and pressure opponents, even being capable of making game-winning moves on the fly. Boomstick: But if you think that's all she has, you thought wrong! Wiz: Tamamo can use the Word of Dispel to call back her original body, which increases her magic powers and gives her two new attacks: Dance of Death and Nine Tails Funeral Pyre, the latter being an incredibly powerful fire attack that one shotted Tsukuyomi, the Next Doll designed to counter her. Boomstick: But this form does have a time limit depending on how much power she has left. After reverting back to her younger body, she's pretty much helpless. Wiz: This reversion can also degenerate her mind to an extent, meaning that this transformation can't be used lightly. Boomstick: In addition, using Moonlight Cannon requires a turn to charge and can leave her exhausted when she uses it as a last resort. Also, why doesn't she use her fan in battle? Wiz: No idea, Boomstick... Boomstick: Well, this is one kitsune you do not want to mess with, though on the plus side, she'll marry instead of kill you if she wins, unlike two other knights... Erubetie (Cue Undine's Spring) Wiz: Out of all the monsters in existence, slimes are pretty much the weakest. Not so with Erubetie, the queen slime. Boomstick: How can you tell me this slime isn't weak? Come on! Wiz: Well, she is the queen slime, so obviously she'd be strong. Boomstick: No, I refuse to acknowledge this! Wiz: ...Unlike the other knights, Erubetie is the only combatant who wanted the title of Monster Lord as she wanted to take vengeance on humans for polluting areas where slimes could live. Boomstick: *Sigh*, Yet again, we have a hippie. Well, at least she cares about her brethren and leads her kind. Wiz: As a queen slime, she is composed of many bodies, having approximately 10,000 female consciences that reside within Erubetie due to her absorbing many female humans. This has warped her personality into the many individuals absorbed by her into a singular personality, though she is mainly cold-hearted due to the fact that people pollute places where slimes could live and potentially, reducing the population of slimes. Boomstick: If you're wondering what happened to the males, well, they got dissolved into food. Also, why isn't this slime simple-minded like the rest? Wiz: Because she's not an ordinary slime... Boomstick: Hmm, that doesn't sound believable. I read on the Monster Encyclopedia that even queen slimes are simple-minded. Wiz: Boomstick, that's not the same as Monster Girl Quest, we've been over this! Boomstick: Are you sure? Wiz: Yes! Boomstick: Okay Wiz, no need to explode in a fit of rage... (Shows list of Erubetie's attacks) (Cue Boss 1) Wiz: As a master of the water element, Erubetie is capable of manipulating her body, being able to use strong offensive water moves, such as Melt Storm and Agartha Draw. Boomstick: Due to being a slime, she can duplicate herself, regenerate, create weapons and become a nuclear bomb, which can vary in power depending on how many absorbed bodies she sacrifices. She was capable of destroying the castle when she wanted to kill Luka and sacrifice herself along with him. Wiz: Though in order for this to be 100% successful, Erubetie must be able to bind and hold that opponent in place before the countdown of the nuclear bomb stops, which means that she has to charge any attack that's nuclear in nature. In addition, she doesn't use the power of water evasively, which can make her more of a hittable target. Boomstick: Erubetie can also use the move Aqua Pentagram, which summons a barrier that manipulates space/time and reflects all physical attacks, making them useless. Wiz: However, physical attacks that are capable of ripping through space/time can destroy the barrier. Strong special attacks can also destroy or damage the barrier. Boomstick: In addition, despite her great durability, the more she gets hit, the more fragile her body becomes. Eventually, her body will become so unstable that she'll melt into a puddle of non-sentient water. Wiz: But you'd best stay out of her way if you value your life. Granberia (Cue Gold Volcano) Wiz: The final member of the Heavenly Knights is the dragon kin known as Granberia. Boomstick: Please Wiz, I think the term is bad-ass sword wielder. Wiz: Well, that pretty much sums up Granberia, since she was the last knight standing against Alice, not to mention the youngest out of the four. Boomstick: But she wasn't always like that. At a young age, like many superhero backstories, her parents weren't around. Wiz: But unlike the traditional backstory, her parents weren't killed, but instead abandoned her. Boomstick: Well that's pretty dark. However, she was adopted by the fire spirit Salamander, who taught her Cursed Sword Skills and elemental techniques. Wiz: It didn't take long before she became the strongest swordsman in the world due to her training, wielding the cursed sword Ares. Boomstick: Despite being raised by Salamander and having a natural affinity with the element of fire, she can also use wind, earth and water, with mastering water at the age of five! Wiz: She can also imbue her blade with fire, increasing her damage output with her sword. Boomstick: Unlike the other knights, Granberia puts herself through rigorous training in order to improve her skills and overcome any obstacle that's in her way. Wiz: She is even stated to be able to cut through a mountain. All because she trained in order to deal with Tamamo's defense if she had to battle her again. (Shows list of Granberia's attacks) (Cue Four Spirit Battle) Boomstick: In terms of offensive capabilities, she's the opposite of Alma Elma, since she specializes in physical moves over pleasure attacks. She can use moves like Demon Skull Beheading, Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust and her trademark Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Wiz: As mentioned, she can use the power of all four elements, using the wind to increase her speed, earth to increase her defense and attack power, fire to increase her damage output and water to enter a Serene State. Boomstick: This makes her sensitive to movements and allows her to dodge attacks before they can possibly hit her. In addition, this ability is more effective against opponents who are bloodthirsty, but less effective against other serene opponents. As well as that, opponents who are faster than her will be able to hit her, regardless of her Serene State. Wiz: But her most impressive feat is that she is able to fight against opponents who can use any of these elements and counter them accordingly. Boomstick: In addition, she can replicate any sword technique after only seeing it once. This is how she managed to use Luka's most overpowered attack: Quadruple Giga! Wiz: This attack involves combining all four elements and is able to destroy a castle wall with the power emitted by the blade imbued with the attack. However, it does fall short as it requires the user to call the spirits one by one and can be interrupted if she's hit by the enemy. Fortunately, Granberia can move while charging this attack, unlike Luka, making her a harder target to hit. Boomstick: She can be easily provoked, which can make her sword skills turn from expert to sloppy. She is also weak against pleasure skills, making her submit easily to the person using it on her. Well, at least there'll be girl-on-girl action. Wiz: But even then, this swordswoman is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Royale! Fight Three of the Heavenly Knights are gathered in the main hall of the Monster Lord's castle in the middle of the night. Just as Alma Elma and Erubetie were losing patience, the last knight, Granberia, enters the hall. Granberia: Alright then, I came, now what is it that you called me here for? (Cue Tamamo's Theme) Tamamo: Well, I called you all here in order to prove who the strongest Heavenly Knight is. Erubetie: But...Why? Tamamo: Because I heard many people discuss this all over the Sentora continent. In fact, inhabitants of all three continents have been debating over which one of us is the strongest. Alma Elma: Hmm, interesting. Perhaps it would be worth using my physical strength to prove I'm the best. Granberia: It'll also allow use to settle the results of the coronation match. Once and for all! Tamamo: Just so you know, I'll probably win. Granberia: Oh yeah, why's that? Tamamo: Because my tails are fluffier than yours! Granberia: ... Alma Elma: That's getting really old... Erubetie: ... (Cue Four Heavenly Knights Battle) All of the knights get ready to battle, eager to display the strength and knowledge they gained after the war against the Angels. They go into their fighting stances and prepare themselves for the fight at hand. A bell rings and as it stops, the fight begins. FIGHT! Immediately as the fight starts, Alma Elma flies and tackles into Granberia, sending the pair into another room in the castle. Tamamo: Ah, this brings back memories... Erubetie: ...I see, so you're just as eager to face against me. I presume it's because we drew in the battle for the title Monster Lord. Tamamo: *Smiles* Right you are! *puts on serious face* But I don't plan on losing this time. Meanwhile, Alma Elma is striking Granberia with a flurry of punches while they're both in mid-air. The latter is blocking the attacks with her sword, waiting for an opening. Granberia: ...There! Granberia swings her sword and uses Dragon Butcher Attack, directing it to where Alma Elma would appear. Before it hits her, she grabs the sword between her hands before kicking Granberia away. Alma Elma: You have to do better than that to defeat me. In the next moment, Granberia imbues herself with the power of wind and proceeds to use Death Sword Chaos Star on Alma Elma, who narrowly dodges her attacks. Despite Granberia's best efforts, Alma Elma isn't taking any damage. Alma Elma: And they say you can tame the wind? I'm disappointed... A little infuriated, Granberia then advances towards Alma Elma, using a Feint to trick her into moving, then pierces one of her legs with Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust. Unfazed, but injured, Alma Elma grabs the sword and throws Granberia across the room. Noticing that Granberia could kill her at this rate, she switches to pleasure skills, trying to use Melty Hand on Granberia, who gets up and uses Serene Mind. Despite how much Alma Elma tries to get Granberia, she keeps dodging, until... Alma Elma: Haha! Got you! Just as Granberia's power of wind fades, Alma Elma manages to get Granberia with her Melty Hand technique, causing her to drop her guard. Alma Elma constricts her with her tail, caressing her with the tail, before spraying mucus from her tail into Granberia's eyes. She then pins her down and proceeds to use Diamond-Plated Fist on Granberia's face before standing above her bloody remains and using Violent Stomp on her neck, crushing her windpipe. Granberia struggles to breathe before she lays limp. Alma Elma: Now to deal with the others. (Cue Eden) During the battle between Alma Elma and Granberia, Tamamo and Erubetie are engaged in a heated battle. Erubetie fires water arrows at Tamamo, but she avoids them with ease, then retaliates by curling up into a ball and gains momentum, rolling towards Erubetie. Erubetie then creates several clones which, Tamamo rolls into and destroys before reaching her. Then, a whirlpool forms underneath Tamamo, causing her to emerge from ball mode and is sent flying into a nearby wall, though she remains unhurt. Erubetie: Hmm, that defense of yours is a nuisance to say the least. Erubetie starts to use Melt Storm, but just before she unleashes the attack on Tamamo, the kitsune uses Breath of the Earth, only taking a little bit of damage from the attack. Tamamo then proceeds to attack Erubetie with her tails, knocking the latter back. Just before Tamamo can attack again, Alma Elma rushes in and uses Palm of Pure Violence on Tamamo's back. However, before she can move away, Tamamo constricts her with her tails, then throws her towards Erubetie. Despite this, the succubus manages to use Shamshir before colliding with the slime, causing her to break away. While Erubetie is regenerating, Alma Elma rushes at Tamamo again, using her tail to try and pin down Tamamo, whereas Tamamo holds the parts of her opened tail to keep herself from being devoured. As they struggle, Tamamo flips Alma Elma onto her back by her tail, then stands on it, using her own tails to grip Alma Elma, before tearing her apart. As Erubetie finishes regenerating, Tamamo breaks the ceiling with her tail. Tamamo: Now, let's finish this! Just as she says that, Erubetie creates a tsunami that hits Tamamo, then binds her with her slime, but Tamamo uses the power of the earth to break free from it. Then, Tamamo heals using Moonlight Healing, before following up with Moonlight Charge, resulting with Erubetie launching a whirlpool at Tamamo. However, Tamamo had finished charging and used Moonlight Cannon, piercing straight through the whirlpool and hitting Erubetie. Before Tamamo can advance, Erubetie uses Aqua Pentagram to keep Tamamo at bay while she uses Fusion Reaction Start. Knowing that any physical attack will be useless, Tamamo begins chanting. Tamamo: I ask thee, eternal time...My body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee. Return my true body to me! In the next instant, Tamamo becomes taller, has larger tails and gets a more voluptuous figure, becoming Tamamo-No-Mae. Horrified, Erubetie uses D-T Reaction and advances towards Tamamo, preparing to bind her and use Colony Fusion. Tamamo-No-Mae: Now, perish! As she spoke, she used Nine Tails Funeral Pyre, breaking the Aqua Pentagram protecting Erubetie and incinerating her before she could finish Colony Fusion. K.O! Tamamo reverts back to her sealed form and can be seen cleaning the main hall along with Nanabi and Yao. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: No! How could Granberia lose so easily!? At least neither Alma Elma nor Erubetie won. Wiz: Since they all knew each other, they could identify the strengths and techniques of each other. Due to the fact that Granberia is vulnerable to pleasure attacks and being the only one who knows this, Alma Elma instinctively went after her, knowing that she'd be victorious. Boomstick: But due to being more malicious than the rest, she took her time against Granberia and as a result, got stabbed, meaning that she would've been weakened enough for one of the other knights to kill her. Wiz: In addition, it didn't help that Tamamo had the most experience out of the four as she was capable of fighting in the Great Monster Wars, and since she had the power of the Earth, it helped her easily escape binds, which both Alma Elma and Erubetie can use. Boomstick: As well as that, it allowed her to take more attacks and inflict more damage, while still being agile enough to dodge some of the attacks targeted at her. Plus, her height, along with her above average speed made her hard to hit. Wiz: And despite Aqua Pentagram being the ultimate defense against physical attacks, special attacks could break through it without having the properties of ripping through space/time, such as when Ilias broke it by using Holy Flare. And since Nine Tails Funeral Pyre does more damage, it wasn't a question as to whether Tamamo could break the shield. Boomstick: Looks like this fox just outsmarted the competition. Wiz: The winner is Tamamo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015